thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels
"Angels" is the twelfth chapter of The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings. During Christmas time, a mysterious angel is saving lives. Superman, Dazzler, Jean, and Cyclops track down Warren Worthington, who is deeply unsure about his mutation. Magneto wants to frame him, in order to instill hatred against mankind, forcing the heroes to set things right. Plot Warren Worthington III, a mutant with angel-like wings, begins his vigilante career as the Angel. In his first heroic action, Warren saves a little girl who accidentally falls off the railing of the torch of the Statue of Liberty. At the Xavier Institute, it is bustling with activity on the morning before Christmas Eve, as the remaining students made preparations to leave. Clark plans to spend the holidays with Martha Kent along with Alison, her aunt Bridget Blaire, uncle Michael Blaire and cousin Jenny Blaire. Although Alison tries to invite her estranged father, Carter Blaire, but is coldly rebuff. Elsewhere, Magneto and his Acolytes are made aware of the Angel that is making the news. Magneto see to recruiting Angel before Superman and the X-Men do; in which he is prepared to exploit Superman's other weakness. Clark, Alison, Scott and Jean drives to New York in Scott's car for holiday shopping. They also hear the radio reports about the Angel. Although curious, the foursome continue their shopping. Meanwhile, Warren continues his patrol. While flying over the Brooklyn Bridge, he sees a car tipping dangerously over the edge of the bridge with a family trapped inside. Quickly, Warren rescues the mother and father out, getting them to safety, before heading back to the car to save the little girl. Before he could pull her out, the car tipped fully over, plummeting towards the water. Warren dove after the car, catching up enough to pull himself inside the car and grabbing the girl, and flying out. After reuniting the girl with her parents, Warren attract a large crowd. Suddenly, he notice one of the support steel cable from the bridge's steel support-cables gotten loose and wrapped around his leg, jerking it and causing the little girl to lose her grip, and go over the edge, the cable releasing him as she fell. Fortunately, she is saved by Superman, who puts her unconscious body on a stretcher near an ambulance. Superman flies back to the bridge and finding the Angel gone. He scans the area to find traces of electromagnetic abnormalities, caused by Magneto, and figures he is responsible for the incident and laying the blame on the Angel for supposedly harming the girl. Much later, Clark meets up with Alison, Jean and Scott and informed them about the Angel and Magneto. The group decide to find either Angel or Magneto. For the next several hours they found without any luck. The four then decide to take a break. Sabretooth is also looking for Angel, but also caught scent of Clark and Alison. With vengeance in his mind, he decide to bear his claws on Alison. He finds the couple at a outdoor skating rink, but Clark sees him and flees with Alison before Sabretooth could catch them. As he seethe at his lost, Magneto contacts him as he had located the Angel. After escaping Sabretooth, Clark had just intercepted a transmission from Magneto and relay this news to Scott; in which he activates his communicator's transponder to follow him and Alison. Clark and Alison changes into their costumes and flies off for the coordinates that Magneto had relayed to Sabretooth. Warren had found the hospital where the little girl had been taken. As he watches the girl's parents with their daughter, Warren glumly reflects that even as a hero, he couldn't be everywhere to stopping crime and being able to saving people. Suddenly, Warren sees a flying figure and believes it to be Superman. He follows after it to a abandoned cathedral. As he enter the building, Warren is confronted by Magneto, who introduces himself and confirming to Warren that he is a mutant like he is. Magneto tells him that despite how admirable as he use his wings to help people, it is ultimately foolish and that helping them is a waste of time. Warren is taken aback by Magneto's harsh attitude and demands what he wants. The Master of Magnetism answers that he wants to recruit him into his Acolytes to protect their people - mutants - from humans who despised them and wish them harm. But Warren refuses Magneto's offer; however, Magneto ties him with chains and orders his Acolytes to take him away. Before they could take Warren, Cyclops, Jean, Superman and Dazzler have arrive. A battle erupts between the four X-Men and the Acolytes. After the Acolytes are subdued, Magneto flees above the city with Superman trailing him. As Superman catch up to Magneto, the Master of Magnetism uses his powers to manipulate a billboard to crash onto the pedestrians below and forcing Superman to catch it. However, Magneto continues to use other metal objects to hit the unaware bystanders as Superman again is forced to prevent them from falling unto them. Magneto states that it is this heroism for caring humanity that only weakens him, as he continues to harm more civilians. But, Dazzler finally arrives and help Superman in stopping Magneto. Outmatched, Magneto causes one more distraction to escape. Superman and Dazzler are then reunited with Cyclops, Jean and Warren, who the very latter is surprised in seeing Superman for real. Superman advises Warren that despite his goodwill actions, he needs to stay low for the time being after what the people had saw him; in which Warren appreciate it. He is also offer by Cyclops of joining the Institute, but Warren declines and decide to follow Superman's advice, but maybe someday he will suggest it. Warren bids them goodbye before flying off. As Christmas has finally arrive, the four return to the Institute. Thereafter, Clark and Alison travel to the Kent residence, where Alison's extended family is present. Clark sees to one more thing that could make Alison happy. Clark confront Carter Blaire and inquest about his daughter. Carter shrugs off that his daughter is wasting his time, stating that "wasting" is what his daughter is doing. This agitated Clark, in which he gives a very stern lecture to Carter that he is missing something important in his life and only abandoning his daughter, by which he shares that her situation is no different from his, and questioning Carter as to what is his excuse for this. As Clark walks away and leaving a stunned Carter to quietly alone in his thoughts. Elsewhere, the X-Men enjoy their holidays; Kurt spends with his foster parents in Germany, where he then receive a phone-call from Amanda Sefton; Lance and Kitty celebrates Hanukkah with the Pryde family; Logan spends his time playing pool with Steve Rogers. At the Kent's residence, Clark plays with Alison's cousin Jenny. Surprisingly, Lex Luthor shows up to spend the holidays with the Kent's too, and reacquainted with Alison. Alison then receives a phone-call from her father, who said that "someone talked some sense into him" and decide to have a dinner with his daughter in January to make amends. Joyfully in hearing this, Alison hugs Clark in thanking him for what he had done for her and her father. Quotes Magneto: The last of a doomed race will be the one to save ours...how tragically fitting. ---- Alison Blaire: Super-powerful, super-handsome, super-sweet, and super-smart! ---- Clark: God, Ma, I spent four years learning from the Knowledge Chamber; I know more about 'the birds and the bees' than any guy my age will ever want to know. I know about 'It'. ---- Martha Kent: But there is one thing you should know, Clark. A woman's heart is a very precious thing, and it is the most precious gift she has to give, and it can be the most fragile of things. Never forget that, honey. ---- Clark: Who am I? I'm a son who never met his real parents, and I'm an adopted son who hasn't spoken with his foster father for five years. They all left a big hole in my life, sir; the same kind you're leaving in Alison's life. There's only one difference: my adopted father died five years ago. My biological parents died when I was only a baby. That's why they aren't in my life. So, tell me, Carter...what's your excuse? Continuity *First appearances of Angel, the Acolytes, Carter Blaire, and Febrise. *Angel eventually joins the X-Men in "New Beginnings". *Steve Rogers had gave his communicator to Superman in case of calling the Avengers that occurred in "Friends". Background information *This story is an adaption of the X-Men: Evolution episode "On Angel's Wings". Category:Last Son, Book Two chapters